


Forbidden

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Psychic Abilities, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Sugawara bans Hinata from using his powers, and the subject of a libero is discussed.





	Forbidden

Hinata immediately shot up from the bench, eyeing Sugawara with an angry gaze. His migraine was still there, but it fell to the back of his mind as he glared heavily at the silver-haired third-year.

"You don't think I should use my powers?" he repeated in a mocking tone. "May I remind you that my powers are the reason we won today?"

"Exactly!" Sawamura said. Ah, so Sugawara wasn't alone in this, it seemed. "If the team wouldn't call us insane for the reasoning, we'd schedule a rematch! We'll never know if we truly won or not because you basically rigged the game!"

"While true," Sugawara said quickly in a placating tone, "I'm more concerned about Hinata's health."

"My health?"

Sugawara nodded. "You say you can get memory loss from using your powers?"

"Only telekinesis," Hinata said defensively. "And it's usually very minor."

The two third-years gave Hinata disbelieving stares. "Well, what else can happen if you overuse your powers?"

Hinata hesitated a moment, but Sawamura's piercing gaze unnerved him, and he caved. "If I try to control anyone not within my range of vision, it can... For lack of a better term, break my brain," he confessed. "It's extremely painful and prevents me from using all of my powers for forty-eight hours. If I attempt to listen to the thoughts of anyone not within my normal range - 100 meters - the same thing can happen. If I send my consciousness to another universe, but keep it there too long, my mind breaks again and I can't return to my body for forty-eight hours."

There were more things. But everyone's faces were horrified enough. "Hinata-san!" Kageyama cried. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked you to-"

"You  _asked_ him to use his powers, Kageyama?" Sawamura interrupted. Kageyama immediately shrunk back.

"Calm down," Hinata said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm the one who did it, okay? I also rigged our match last year. His team should have won."

Sugawara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Hinata, not only are your powers dangerous, they're unfair. I can't speak for you, but Daichi and I plan to play volleyball in college. We can't have you rigging our games and letting us get sloppy."

Hinata wanted to be infuriated about this. Sugawara thought he could control Hinata, tell him when and when not to use his powers?

But this gave him an out.

After all, Kageyama only wanted him on the team because of his powers, right? If he couldn't use his powers... Then Kageyama would see how bad he really was, and he would let him quit!

"Okay," he said with a shrug, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Sawamura and Sugawara blinked, obviously stunned that it had been so easy. But they chose not to question it.

"If Hinata-san can't use his powers, we're going to need more team members," Kageyama noted. "A libero. And an ace spiker."

"We have a libero," Sugawara said quickly. "He's just... He's been taking a break for... Reasons."

Hinata rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on the fact that he knew what those 'reasons' were. Hello, psychic!

"We call him the-"

"Guardian Deity of Karasuno," Hinata interrupted Sawamura with a bored expression.

Sawamura frowned. "If you know that, I'm assuming you know how to get him back with us?"

"I do, in fact," Hinata said, tilting his chin up and giving Sawamura a defiant stare. "Just get Azumane back on the team, and Nishinoya will follow. Leave that to me and Kageyama."

"Yes, Hinata-san!" Kageyama said excitedly. "One question, though! Who are these people?"

Hinata sighed and facepalmed. "Leave it more to me than to him..." he mumbled. "I'll tell you later, Kageyama," he said where he could be heard. "I'm going home now."

"Wait, where did Tanaka, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go?" Sawamura asked.

At that moment, the three came rushing from the nearest store, carrying paper bags. "Hinata! We bought a bunch of aspirin to help with your migraine!" Tsukishima called, waving his own bags in the air.

Hinata groaned in annoyance.


End file.
